


Questions and Answers- Snowbaz

by starsnscones



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz, bazpitch, simonsnow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnscones/pseuds/starsnscones
Summary: Simon has a question for Baz. Really short. Lots of fluff!





	Questions and Answers- Snowbaz

**Author's Note:**

> Really bad (especially the beginning!!)... pls read my other story 'I do'! Comments wanted!! <3

**Baz POV**

 

I wake up hungry, and head out to hunt. As I walk in the door, I feel a blast of sadness. It’s our last week at Watford. I don’t know what’s going to happen with me and Snow.

 

**Simon POV**

 

I woke up this morning knowing what I needed to do. I rolled over, seeing Baz’s bed empty as usual. When I first hear him coming up the stairs, I try (and fail to) prepare myself as he walks into our room. Crowley, I haven’t been this nervous since fifth year! The things he does to me… I approach Baz, and tell him I need to talk to him.

 

**Baz POV**

 

What is Simon doing? He never acts _this_ nervous… Merlin, is he dumping me? I let him sit beside me, but don’t meet his eyes.

 

“Baz? So, school’s ending… and I’ve been thinking about us.” Simon continues,

 

“I was wondering… do you maybe want to move in together after? We could like, I dunno, rent a flat or something.”

 

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

 

I climb into Simon’s lap, my hands in his hair, kissing him. I pull away to say,

 

“Of course, love. That would be perfect.”

 

**AN**

Hey!!! Thanks for 550 views!!!! I honestly thought 5 people would read this <3

Maddie xx

 

Hey!! SOMEONE GET ME TO 1K!!! (I'm at 987, and slowly/painfully trudging along...) 

 


End file.
